The Color Of Friendship
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Berlioz he always thought that having his family with be just for him. But when a tragic plane crash takes their lives he then befriends a new friend and it would start a friendship that would matter.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoying The Flight

Berlioz and his family were enjoying a nice and decent flight to their vacation around the world.

After all he had a family and he was so grateful for them because he would be nothing without them.

Now for him he was always shy because he really didn't have any friends at all but his brother and sister for company.

And of course his dad Thomas O'Malley an alley cat who was able to save their fortune from Edgar the former butler who wanted to steal their fortune.

So he was glad he helped save the day and he was just what he was missing: a dad that cares.

The reason they're going on vacation across the globe was because it was time for them to see the outside world and see what it had to offer.

Of course at first it was well a bit rocky but thankfully it has only gotten better so it was clear that this was going to get better from there.

Now what he didn't know was that fate was about to change his life forever and in the process would give him the one thing he's also been missing out on: a friend that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Beshte

Meanwhile in the PrideLands, Beshte was just enjoying the water but life for him hasn't been so easy.

Ever since the Lion Guard broke up no one really knows who will be able to save the day.

Heck even Simba didn't even know who would be able to replace the Lion Guard.

So they decided to not worry about it and since the hyenas aren't around there anymore then life should be just fine.

Now as for Beshte well it's been tough because his only friends in the world are gone and he really didn't know what else to do.

So he then decided to relax and not worry and since there was literally nothing else to do he knew relaxing was his only option left.

But in between of relaxing and chilling, he would help out here and there and would make himself quite useful.

Now what he also didn't know was that fate was about to brings them together and would start a friendship that would help the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plane Crash

It all began when while on the plane it's starts to act weird.

So Thomas went to go see what's going on but it became clear that both pilots were air sick and weren't responsive at all.

They then braced for impact and what they didn't know was that Beshte was seeing the crash for himself.

He then got ready to go see if anyone was okay.

Meanwhile on the plane, the family was getting ready for impact and most of them would be ready.

But Berlioz would fly out of the plane and land safely on the ground.

But sadly the others weren't so lucky as the plane crashed and exploded right in front of him.

And he had to watch innocently as his only family he had is gone and there was literally nothing he could do at all.

Now what he didn't know was that a new friend would be there for him.

And that would matter to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing The Damage

When Beshte saw the damage for himself, he then knew this was truly a tragic crash indeed.

The whole plane was destroyed and no one would ever survive that at all.

Now when he looked for survivors he thought they were all dead but when he saw a black kitty he then knew it needed his help.

So he decided to take him under his wing and what both didn't know was that it would be the start of a friendship that would matter.


	5. Chapter 5

When Berlioz Met Beshte

Once they were clear of the wreck, Beshte wanted to be sure he was okay.

So he was right next to him just to make sure he would be all right.

When Berlioz did wake up he really didn't know where he was at all.

"Hey little buddy you okay?" he then asked

"Yeah i'm fine. What happened to my family?" he then replied and asked

"Well I hate to say this but i'm afraid your family is gone because your the only one who made it out of the plane crash." he then replied to him

"Man I knew this should've happened. So what now?" he then replied and asked again

"I'm afraid you got nowhere else to go so you'll be with me." he then replied

And so from that point forward a friendship was about to begin and it would help the both of them more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Used To It

Now Berlioz really didn't think this would happen but since there's literally nowhere else for him to go he then knew being with Beshte was the only option.

Of course at first it was well a bit bumpy for him but as time went on he would adjust to his new home really well.

So well that he actually didn't mind being in the PrideLands at all.

In a way he now has found a purpose in life for the first time since the tragic plane crash that killed his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Their Bond Gets Better

As for their bond it actually didn't get worse instead it got a better.

So better that Berlioz would consider Beshte as his brother and friend that matters to him.

Now for Beshte he was well at first lonely but ever since Berlioz came he then knew life was going to be just fine because he now has a new friend that matters to him for the first time since the Lion Guard broke up.

So let's just say for the both of them this friendship has helped them a whole lot.


	8. Chapter 8

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

Ever since they first met Beshte and Berlioz are grateful fate brought them together at last.

Of course many wonder how a cat can be friends to a hippo but to them they don't care about that.

For Berlioz he would break away from his shyness and he would now be more free than ever before.

And as for Beshte as long as he has Berlioz then life will be just fine and that they'll handle it together.

Now even though Berlioz lost his family in the tragic plane crash he now knows that as long as Beshte is with him then the possibilities are endless.


End file.
